User talk:Tekmaniac789
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pokee doke 12 pounder.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 21:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Variants The guns you have uploaded are very fishy. If they are not legit, I am going to have to remove them from the list. If you can't some how verify the integrity of the gun, I will also most likely remove them from the lists. 03:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I must jump in here. Which parts look "fishy"? The variables range up and down, some better damage and some better fire rate (like normal). The prefixes to the guns are normal. Again, be specific... what part on what gun does not look legit? Secondly, how is Tekmaniac789 supposed to "verify" anything? Again, be specific on how it is possible for verification. A vague declaration of "fishy" along with a vague suggestion on verification, is not enough to hold this user to a higher standard than any other user. 07:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Very few guns have the stat modifier that gives it an "#.#x Weapon Zoom". It's extremely fishy to see him have so many on guns that have not been documented so far as having said stat, nor are they all of the same gun. This screams hacked in gun to me. 14:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Uncategorized Images First off, I would like to thank you for your work on our variant charts. I do a fair amount on them myself and always enjoy seeing someone else take an interest. Now for the actual reason for this message. This wiki's image policy states that all images must be both used on a page (not an issue in this case) AND categorized. I maintain this sites and I've noticed that you haven't been categorizing your variant images. Though it is true that I will generally be able to categorize any images added to the site before they get deleted, it is still preferred that you categorize them yourself. All you have to do is put Category:Images of weapons in the "Summary" box when you upload. Note that this only works if you don't upload during your edit (through pressing the "photo" button). You have to upload your photos first, then add them to a page. In the long run this will serve to improve the wiki, both by making it more organized, and by ensuring that your variants remain on the site. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions or need any help. 02:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :iatbr note: I find it easier to go to my contributions page when I am done uploading, categorizing each pic file page. Going back in the browser after each cat keeps the contribution pic file highlighted making for quick multi-cats. I, however, am involved in keeping code straight on skin pages so I upload as fast as possible. :Additional Note: Killa is being kind in offering to cat pics for anyone. It is part of policy because of past history. If no one categorizes, it would be a full time job for at least 2 people to keep up with it. Anyone could imagine hundreds of uncategorized pics really quickly. I think it got into the thousands at one time and a bot had to be made. I don't really know the extent of it. 05:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Which ever method you find easiest, Robot's is helpful if you need speed in uploading. on a side note, when I stepped in and cleaned out ALL of the pix w/o cats (during the summer), there were more than 2k files in there. Likely close to 3k. Oh, and some of those files were from as early as Oct 2010. Just food for thought :p. 04:59, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ya, it coulda been in the hundreds of thousands at one time... Not sure. Dr.F or Warblade (even fryguy) would know better. Obviously the bot that was created was not completely thorough... if there was stuff from 2010 LOL. We appreciate Killa for doing this stuff since any uncat image can be deleted at any time. 05:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Seraph Template There is no precedent for this to have been put on any pages. Please remove it, and if you wish for it to be used, start a vote regarding it. 19:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) But actually bro; where are you pulling this template from? Make one before adding something thats not real. Or why even bother? We already have rarity-based subcategories within each navbox. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:39, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's what I said... 21:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) : I know, I'm agreeing. Skype? InfinitysCross (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :